Pray For Willi
by Ash Cole
Summary: The vicissitudes of a resource for autism children highschool class in Euless, Texas.


_**Pray for Willy. **_

A one act play about the vicissitudes of a resource class in Euless, Texas.Dramatist Persona

Mrs. Country. Teacher. Blond. Healthy. Attractive. Forties. Texas accent.

Miss. Evlyn Black. Personal assistant to Zeno. Black female. Forties. Big lady. Largely obese. Looks like lady on the Aunt Jamima breakfast syrup bottle cover. Talks like her too. Real to life lady.

Pony. Thin. Buzzed hair. Seventeen. Mentally retarded. Extreme case. Drools in thick sporadic streams. Nick name "old faithful." Mumbles in speech. Only speaks in vowels. Doesn't finish consonants. Once suffered from malnutrition. Dresses poor. Looks like he's in Junior High. Always says, "baiiiii." Sneaks up on the assistants. Likes to touch. Sits like a fop. Poor finger motor skills. Hands loose touch with dexterity. Has a effeminate nature. Sits cross with his legs crossed like a lady. Walks with a delicate east, grace and beauty. Moves in poetry.

Zeno. Boy. Autistic. Also, has Prader-Labhardt and Willi syndrome. Sixteen. Black. Heavy set. Not as big as most Prader Lamphardt Willi children. Never speaks, but is vocal. Constantly slaps his neck and bangs his knuckles together. Slaps his knuckles two or three times and then slaps his neck and grunts. He does this constantly. He also prances around like a boxer. Eats any food that is in his reach. Aggressive as a shark. Wears an adult diaper. Dresses in a sweat outfit. Has a nest in the corner of the room.

Explodes after food. When Zeno takes off for food he jumbles his movements like an out of control boxer. Paces, swings, bites his hand, swings and darts after.

Matti. Very quiet. Girl. Wheel chair bound. Works on the computer. Intravenously fed.

Leady. Girl. Sixteen. Sits in a wheel chair and hums. With out notice, she will croon out a rhythmic melody.

Talla. Girl. Sixteen. Blind. Sits in a wheel chair. With out notice, she will open her mouth really wide, extending the jaw, protruding the tongue. She will crackle in a fairly long serious of short sudden vocal spurts, mixed with a clicking of her tongue. At times she will scream in a high pitch voice that sounds like a mermaid song; and at other times it sounds like a siren. Also, she will open and close her hands and repeat "ch, ch, chg" with the speed of machine gun fire. Very vocally expressive.

Antony. Black. Sixteen. Wears a skateboard helmet. Epileptic. Slow. Dresses nice.

Temper. Curses. At times, bites people.

Chino. Sixteen. Black. Big boy. Talks too fast. Rhythmic. Stutters and talks like a jazz artist. Slow. Has a brother that was a famous rap artist in Cali. Has the attitude of a kind boxer. Stubby hands and bald head. Glasses. Hard to understand. Dominant but gentle.

Dresses rich.

Mikel Jackson. Assistant. Black. Twenty nine. Hefty. Deep voice. Sings. Plays ball.

Jona. New guy. Mid twenties. Irish decent. Tall. Thin. Ghostly voice. Thinker. Well read. Dresses like a undergrad Professor. Caring soul.

Officer Tong. Medium build. Strict. Quiet voice.

Matti's helper. Lady. Mid thirties.

Nurse. Mid Thirties. Bright. Happy but with sad eyes. Hefty.

Note: Zeno has a nook adjacent to his work desk. It should be in the corner of the room. The desk sticks out three feet from the corner creating a recess for the nook. Parallel to the desk is a wood board which allows the alcove to exist, thus polishing the sides of the nook. In the center of the nook is a mat and blanket. Also, there is an exercise machine a feet or so from the mat. Zeno doesn't know how to use it. The exercise machine (Ab/hip thruster) is located before the Zeno's recessed area. It is a motion machine that is shaped like an exercise bike but has no peddles. One will sit on it and thrust hips forward; going from a seated position to a stretched position. The board and desk (nook) hide him from the other kids. Zeno goes to this nest to escape the confusion of the room. Zeno's desk has three blinder walls. This allows him to work in private. On the front wall is four Velcro symbols: Work skill symbol (Hammer and nail), food symbol (Apple banana and orange), Bus symbol, Paint brush symbol.

Set of resource classroom.

A large work table. Three large study desk. Screen. Teachers desk. Zeno desk, boarded wall. Board covering hole in the wall where Zeno has punched. Computer desk. Game shelf. Work skill shelf. Tape recorder shelf. Changing bed. Locker shelf. Coat hanger on wall. Mats. TV/VCR. Small Christmas tree. Books on chalk board.

Next to the Miss. Country's room is a small parking lot. The school bus should pick them up here. The bus has a wheelchair lift.

Time:

A week before Christmas.

Lights up.

7:50 AM. Daylight is breaking. The room rises in a light blue. Miss. Country arranges her desk and turns on her computer. She types. The white van pulls up to the school bus zone. Wheel chair lift lowers and beeps. Matti sits in her wheelchair. Her tongue rest out of her mouth. She taste the air with her tongue. Matti is lowered to the concrete and her assistant wheels her to Miss. Country room. The helper knocks on the door, opens it. She rolls Matti inside the room. Mattie wears her jacket backwards.

Miss. Country

She's early.

Helper

Is it early?

Miss. Country

I have to drop her off early . I hope you don't mind.

I am glad you're here.

Miss. Country

We don't mind at all do we Matti?

(Matti moans and licks her lips.)

She had breakfast.

Helper

Yogurt. Right Matti?

(Matti moans.)

Helper

Say Hello Matti? Say hello to Miss Countries,

Matti!

(Matti moans.)

Helper

She'll take the bus home today. Is that okay?

Miss Country

Yes it is. Isn't it Matti?

Helper

Need to get going. Thanks.

Bye Matti.

(Helper leaves. Matti moans. Miss Country takes her jacket off and hangs it up.)

Lights down.

Lights up.

Miss Country sits at her computer and types. Miss Black sits in a single chair next to Zeno. Zeno is barricade behind a large students desk on a beanbag and mat. There is a board that is set up adjacent to the desk to prevent Zeno from being distracted. His head rocks out and back from the board in a constant motion. Zeno bangs his knuckles together, hums, grunts, and shakes his head side to side. Zeno slaps his neck and bangs his fists. Pony sits at the worktable next to Antony. Pony begins to drool in a thick continuous stream. He laughs. He fits puzzle pieces into the puzzle game. Antony circles a pen marker on a work sheet. He is a little more concentrated that Pony. The first bell rings. A helper wheels Leady in. She hums and protrudes her tongue into the air. It is if she is smelling something with her tongue. The helper takes off Mattie coat and waves goodbye to Miss Country. Miss Black hands Zeno some play dough and lets him mush it up. Time passes. Everyone works.

Lights down.

Lights up.

Everyone continues to work. Jona walks in. He is dressed in business slacks, button up shirt and tie. Jona wears a name tag.

Jona

High. I'm the new helper.

Miss Country

Whats your name?

Jona

Jona.

Miss Country

Hi. Jona. This is my class.

Mrs. Black

Hey Jona. Welcome.

(Zeno bangs his hands together, screams and laughs. Still rocking back and forth like a rocking chair.)

Mrs. Black

Don't worry about em. Hee fine.

Thid iz Zeno he's autistic.

Jona

Hi Zeno.

(Zeno laughs and slaps his neck.)

Feisty.

Mrs. Black

Hiz a tiger.

Mrs. Black.

Thiz iz Pony and Antony.

Jona

Hey Pony and Antony.

Antony

(Quietly)

Hey.

(Pony drools in a long, fast stream. It spills on his stained shirt)

Jona

Boy he's got an old Faithful going.

Mrs. Black

He'll do dat. Here ged a rag.

(Mrs. Black points at a desk drawer.)

And there you'll find a rag with clothes pins.

Take em and pin id to em. Oh, Pony. Ged a few of

Em. He drool like a fountain.

(Jona walks over to the desk, retrieves two clothes pins and a hand towel. He walks back.)

Jona

Do I just pin it to him.

Mrs. Black

Yep. Just pin it around he neck.

(Jona pens it around Pony's neck. Pony drools everywhere. He turns to Pony.)

Jona

That'll help ya.

(Pony points at his name tag. Slobber glides off Pony's finger tip and onto Jona's name tag. Jona wipes it off with a small rag.)

Jona

Boy howdy buddy. You know how to drool.

(Pony laughs. This sets off a chain reaction of laughter in the room.)

Antony

Whats your name?

Jona

Jona. I'm the new helper.

Antony

Can you get me a game.

Miss Country

Na uh Antony. No no. Don't listen to em.

Antony you get your own games. Jona

They have to get the work skills for themselves.

Jona

What are the work skills?

Miss Country

Oh. All the toys and games up there are the work skills

They can put together puzzles, play with the blocks

or whatever but they have to put them up for themselves.

That's what they need to learn to do.

Jona

Ok. Antony. You can. But you have to get it yourself.

(Antony goes to shelf and removes a set of Alphabet blocks on a string. He returns and begins arranging to blocks on the desk.)

Jona

Can you say A?

(Jona grabs an A block.)

A for apple. A. Can you say A?

(Antony burries his head in his arm.)

Antony

A.

Jona

Very good Antony.

(Antony goes quiet.)

Jona

Why does he wear the helmet?

(Antony buries his head in his arm and lays his head on the desk.)

Miss Country

Hang on. I'm checking e-mail.

I get these unknown e-mails every once and awhile.

Jona

Oh.

(Antony spills onto the floor head first. He goes into a seizure. Chino walks in and sets down at the end of the work table. )

Chino

Hey guys.

Miss Country

Is he having a seizure.

(Antony urinates on himself.)

Jona

Antony. Oh no.

Miss Country

Oh dear.

(Antony goes tight and begins to vibrate. Piss runs onto the floor.)

Miss Country

You timing this Evlyn.

Miss Black

Five seconds so far.

(Antony kicks and squirms for ten more seconds. Everyone watches silently.)

Miss Country

I think that's it.

Jona

You want me to wipe it up.

(Jona looks for a rag for the urine.)

Miss Country

No. I'll get it. I need to call his mom.

That was thirty seconds.

(Antony goes into sleep.)

Jona

He's ok right?

Mrs. Black

He'll be ok. He do that. He got seizure.

(Zeno claps his hands and slaps his neck. He hums and scream in a odd melody. Matti and Leady hum. Talla crackles in short burst and screams in a unique melody. It sounds like a funky symphonic build.)

Jona

He's a brave kid.

Lights down.

Lights up.

10 AM.

Mickel Jackson comes in. He wears an expensive sports leather and brown corduroy slacks. Jona helps Pony put together a puzzle. Antony rests on the floor behind a screen.

Jona

Hey Pony. Are you listening. Look before

You make a decision. Look at the piece

Than make the decision.

(Pony puts a piece in the wrong spot. He is unaware.)

Look before you make the decision. Don't just

Make the decision.

(Unaware he misplaces the puzzle piece.)

Try again. You got that one upside down.

(Mikel walks over to the other side of the work desk.)

Jona

Hi how are you. Whats your name?

Mikel

Mikel Jackson.

Jona

OH. Really.

Mikel

Yep.

Jona

How long has he been one of your students.

(Mikel leaves the room to go to lounge.)

Miss Country.

He's not. He is a helper. Like you.

Jona

Oh. I thought he was a student. Is his

Name really Michael Jackson.

Miss Country

Mikel Jackson. He just pronounces Michael.

Jona

Really. That's funny. I thought he was. . .

(Zeno screams out. Slaps his neck.)

Mrs. Black

Now. Now. Zeno. No. Play with the

Play dough. See. He know it bout to

Be lunch.

Lights down.

Lights up.

Close to lunch.

Pony and Antony sit at the work desk. Pony plays with a rubber band game. He must stretch rubber bands onto pegged board of nails and wood. The board has a left symbol, right symbol and up and down marking on it. It is for his motor skills. Antony puts a snow man puzzle together. Zeno sits still. He is concentrating. Mrs. Black watches over him. Miss Country watches Zeno. Zeno goes to his nest and sits close to the exercise machine. Micheal Jackson comes in.

(Mikel reenters.)

Mikel

Jona help me with the desk.

(Mikel begins to scoot the desk in front of the door way. Zeno gets up and eccentrically shadow boxes at his feet.)

Mikel

This is so Zeno doesn't escape.

Mrs. Black

You don't know do you, Jona.

Zeno got Prata Willi syndrom.

Jona

Pray to Willy. Whats that?

Miss Country

Prater Willi means he can't resist food.

Me must have it. So he gets a little

Restless sometimes.

Mrs. Black

See that board on the wall. We had to

Cover that after he smashed it out with

His fist and ate some sheet rock.

(Mikel walks out and brings in three trays of food from the lunch room cafeteria. He walks around the desk.)

Mikel

This is for Matti.

(Miss. Country opens Matti's milk and breaks the end of her French garlic bread off. Zeno breaks past Mrs. Black and jots off to the Matti's lunch tray. He grabs Matti's bread and shoves the whole piece in his mouth. He walks back to his desk, humming and chewing. Anger on his face.)

Mrs. Black.

ZENO SIT DOWN. DAMN IT. ZENO.

Spit it out.

(Zeno chews and swallows a piece.)

Miss Country

That's what Prater Willy does. He can't resist it.

(Mikel runs over and shoves Zeno against the wall. Zeno hums and swallows the bread.)

Mikel

Spit it out.

(He gets Zeno in a choke hold with his hand.)

Spit it out.

Mrs. Black

No use in doing that. Zeno done swallow id.

Mikel

Zeno sit down.

(Mikel sits on Zeno.)

No more. He got to wait until the others finish.

(Zeno squats in the corner in his nest.)

Mrs. Black

If you didn't know he do that. He also over weight.

Prader Willi is a tough on em. He eat too much.

He will steal food from oder kids and he might

Hurt ya so be ware. He'll charge ya.

Miss Country

He'll hurt himself before he hurt you.

Don't worry.

Jona

So, he can't resist food.

Miss Country

No. If you have a plate full of whatever

in front of him. It won't be there for long.

He has to eat it.

Jona

That's very human.

Miss Country

No. He's an animal.

(Jona throws Miss Country a dirty look. Zeno gets up and charges to the door. Mikel gets in his way and pushes him back. Zeno goes for the trash can, knocking it over and digs in the paper. Zeno whines. Pony sneaks up behind Jona. Pony gleefully sticks his fingers in Jona's face. Jona pulls back. Pony smiles and laughs at Jona.)

Pony

Paaaiiii. Paiiiiii. Baiiiiii. Baiiiiiii.

Mikel

Stay outa der. See he'll dig through the trash

for food.

Miss. Country

One time he rushed the office and returned

With handful of cake.

Mrs. Black

Cake trails all behind him. Just trailing him.

He shoved handfuls of cake in his mouth.

Jona

That's why he leaves the room. To go

to the office.

Mrs. Black

For food. He love food.

(Zeno goes to his nest.)

Mrs. Black

We won't feed him till later. Wait for

the kids eat and go back to work.

Once he gets his food, he'll want more.

It gets him started. And he don't know

how to stop.

Jano

There is an ah, uhm. What do you call it.

Its in the brain. Two parts. Under the thalamus.

Its called the Hypothalmus.

It controls anger, rage, food and sex.

It fires sensory ah, codes to the cortex. . .top of the

spine. . .this may not be firing after he takes

in food. So it feels as if he's hungry all the time.

It singles the autonomic systems which control hunger.

Tells him to stop eating. Its also related to rage. Maybe its mutated.

Mrs. Black.

He eat all de time. Don't know how to stop.

Anything, sheet rock, crumbs on the floor

pebbles. He been kicked out of a lot of schools.

The last one he'd run out in the street.

Hand at his cheek. Like this.

(She demonstrates.)

They let him go there. His a big kid.

Miss. Black

He uses his weight. How are you supposed

to drag him away when a kid weighs that much.

They know what their doing. They know how

to get their way.

Jona

So, he eats after everyone else is finished.

Mrs. Black

He'll steal der food if he do eat when dey eat.

He gotta wait. Boy gotta wait. That de key.

Look at em Jona. He fixen to get up.

(Zeno kind of trembles in place.)

He tremble like dat when eh fixen to eat.

Want dat food.

(Mrs. Black pulls a large bag of macadamia nut cookies from the teachers file cabinet. She hands Zeno a cookie. Zeno stuffs it in his mouth.)

Mrs. Black

Don't eat id ahll ad once nohw. Liddle bites Zeno.

See how he stuck it all in his mouth at once.

Not good dat way.

Jona

So he's never full.

Mrs. Black

Never fuwl. Eat all de time.

(She hands him another cookie. Zeno eats half. Chews. Then eats the rest. Mrs. Black eats a cookie. Next, Mikel hands Mrs. Black a plate of Alfredo Pasta and fried Chicken. Mrs. Black snacks on it. Zeno trembles but does not charge her.)

Jona

Why do they call if Pray to Willy.

Does it have anything to do with

Like a prayer or whose Willy?

Mrs. Black.

Willy? Oh, it's a name. Someones. . .

Miss Country

Its based on someone's name. What did

You call it.

Jona

Pray to Willy.

Miss Country

No. Its Prader Willi.

Jona

Pray for Willy?

Miss Country

Pray-ter Willi.

Jona

Prader? Oh. Praaayder. I see.

Miss Country

Prader. Like the name.

Jona

I thought you said Pray to Willy.

(The other kids begin finishing up lunch. Leady is spoon fed by the teacher. Mikel watches over Zeno. Antony finishes his last chip from the chip bag. The kids are now sipping on High C or chocolate milks.)

Lights down.

Lights up.

Pony plays with a circular bell toy. It rings a rhythmic bell sound over and over again.

Matti sits near the teacher's desk in a wheel chair and sporadically cries out. She is intravenously fed by the nurse. The nurse chats with the teacher. The teacher checks her e-mail. Jona reads Chicka Chicka Boom to Pony. Pony laughs and points his finger in Jona's space. Antony colors on a worksheet. Mikel brings a Styrofoam lunch plate full of corn, French fries and a hamburger. He sets it down to Mrs. Black.

Miss Country

Time for Zeno's food.

(Mikel goes outside and brings in Mrs. Black's and his food. Jona passes on lunch.)

Mikel

Yo shore yo ain't hungry Jona.

Jona

I'm saving it for the holidays.

Mikel

Ok. Zeno. Lunch time.

(Mrs. Black pulls a Velcro symbol stuck to Zeno's inner side of his desk.)

Mrs. Black

What do you want Zeno? You want hamburger or

work skills?.

(Zeno points at the work skill symbol with his left hand. Then, he points at the food symbol with his right.)

Mrs. Black

He point at booth. Which one Zeno. You want the hamburger

Or work skill.

Jona

Why do you do that?

Mrs. Black

See, if you don't know, he heavy. So, see, we see if

he'll work more. Instead of eat. He gotta work for it.

(Zeno points at the food.)

Miss Country

Cut it up.

(Mrs. Black halves the burger for Zeno. Hands it to Mikel.)

Mrs. Black

Give em half.

(Mikel puts half the burger on a separate plate and gives it back to Mrs Black.)

Mrs. Black

See he point at boo'th. I gib him half.

(She feeds Zeno half the burger and a few of the fries. Zeno gobbles it up.)

Antony

(Smiling.)

He hungreeeyys.

Mrs. Black

Eat yo food Antony.

(Antony takes small bites from his potato chip bag.)

Mrs. Black

Zeno you want a work skilb. Hey Zeno.

(Mrs. Black takes a big bite from her burger.)

Zeno you want work skill.

(Zeno jumps up runs past Mrs. Black in mid bite. Mrs. Black jumps up. A tomato lands in the breast of her blouse. Mikel runs after Zeno.)

Mikel

He can't get out Jona. We gotta move.

(Mikel and Jona run after. He breaks free from Mikel. Zeno runs out the classroom door.)

Jona

OH, shit.

Mikel

Come on. He go to the principal office.

Jona

Why?

(Mikel runs out the room. Jona follows him.)

Mrs. Black

(Finish her bite.)

They gonna be out der for while.

(Mrs. Black composes her self. Miss Countries finishes feeding Leady crackers. She smiles. Kyle goes to the work shelf to retrieve a geometric block and key hole game. Antony colors and snacks on his chips.)

Antony

He hugriesss.

Miss Country

Hurry up Antony Lunch is almost over.

Antony

I finished.

(He empties his chips on the floor. Pony laughs at him and drool all over his shirt.)

Miss Country

All this excitement. Must be the holidays.

One more bite Leady.

Lights down.

Lights up.

Pony spins the circular bells. It rhtmically rings. Antony has his head down on the word table. Pony slobbers on the bells in thick drooling messes. Jona wipes his mouth with a rag. Mrs. Black feeds Zeno macadamia cookies and Miss Country checks her e-mails. Leady hums, Matti drools and wiggles, and Talli dozes off. The bells stop. Silence take over the room.

Jona nods off.

Mrs. Black

Jona.

(Jumping.)

Jona

Yeah.

Mrs. Black

Go to the desk.

(Jona goes to the wrong desk.)

No. That one oder der.

Jona

Where?

Mrs. Black

De one oder deer. By the door.

First drawer. Rags and clothes hangers.

Get em out. Dee clothes pins.

Get em and pin dat rag to Pony's neck.

(Jona does so.)

Mrs. Black

Work skill or snack Zeno.

(Zeno ignore her. Pouts a face.)

See dat. See how he do that with

His hands like dat.

Mikel

See how he do dat.

(Mikel puts his hand up to his cheek bone making a gun symbol, places his thumb under his chin.)

See he making ya feel sorrow for em.

Jona

Really. Na.

Mikel

Yeah.

(Zeno gets up charges through MRs. Black. Mikel gets him in a headlock and drags him back to the desk. Heavy breathing. Mikel pushes Zeno. Zeno's back hits the wall. Zeno slides down in his corner, sitting cross legged. Mikel sits on him.)

Mikel

Noooo no no. Zeno no.

Be good Zeno or no cookie.

Jona

You think he has had enough cookies.

I mean he don't know the difference.

Mikel

Well.

Mrs. Black

Behavior conditioning. No Zeno.

Why you act up. Huh Zeno.

(Zeno takes off for the door, trotting off for his big escape to food. Jona panics. Zeno zigzags through the desks. He passes Mikel, Mrs. Black and heads toward Jona. Jona takes in a huge scarred breath, steps back and picks up a single chair to fend Zeno off; as if he was a great lion. Zeno ignores Jona's attempt. Jona remains in his lion tamer poise. Zeno does not charge in further. He remains in place but jerks nervously around. Mikel grabs Zeno's shirt and yanks him back.)

Mikel

NO ZENO. NOOO.

(Mikel wrestles with him. Zeno grunts and runs back to his corner. He falls to his knee.)

Mrs. Black

Now why did you do that?

Jona

He gets mad when he eats.

Miss Country

That's what Prader Willi does.

Mrs. Black

Once he get started he ain't stopping

(Pony drools a puddle on the floor. Antony squirms around, throws his crayon and messes up the alphabet block game.)

Jona

Antony don't do that. Get a work skill.

(Miss Country stands.)

Miss Country

Mrs. Black I'm calling Officer Tong.

Mrs. Black

Go to time out.

(Antony rises, throws his book bag down, stomps to the time out desk and sits with his head down on the main work skill desk.)

Mrs. Black

Visitor's coming Antony.

Mikel

Now why did you throw your crayon sunny.

Antony

I'm not talking to you.

Mikel

Whyz that.

Antony

Its not fair.

Mikel

Whats no fair.

Antony

Its no fair.

Mikel

Lot things ain't fair Antony.

Antony

It not fair.

(Lays his head down. Covers his face. Pony drools on himself. Jona fastens his clothes pin.)

Jona

You guys got Pony so worked up he's

Drooling up a storm.

Mrs. Black

He drool dat storm no matter dis or dat Jona.

Jona

Yeah I've caught on.

(Zeno bangs the wall and claps loudly. Antony falls asleep, or pretends, the teacher gets back on her email, Mrs. Country chews on some cookies, Mikel reads a magazine, Leady wiggles and giggles, Matti cries her siren song, Talla slobbers and hums, and Jona stares into space. Clock ticks loudly.)Lights up

Officer Tong is in a squat position. He talks softly to Antony. Zeno snacks on mini cookies fed to him by Mrs. Black. Miss County arranges the chairs and the wheel chairs in a circle. Leady, Matti and Talla sit in a semi-circle. A lady comes in with a guitar and sits down.

Officer Tong

Hey Antony. Whats wrong tiger. You upset.

(Antony burries his hands in his arm.)

Some one said you bit some one today.

Mrs. Black

He do. He bit me. Didn't you Antony.

Officer Tong

No biting Antony. You know better.

Miss Country

Time for music. Monday is music day.

Lady with a guitar.

Hi everyone.

(Zeno is lead over to a chair. Antony says goodbye to officer Tong. Officer Tong goes out of the room. The rest of the kids sit in the circle. Jona sits back and watches.

Lady with a guitar

Ok. Today where going to sing Christmas songs.

But first lets have an introduction.

(She plays the guitar.)

OOOOH I'M SO HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY TO SEE

YOU. OOOH YES I AM. HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY TO

SEE YOU.

(She pulls out a keyboard. Plays.)

Hellooooooo. Zenoooo. Aren't you glad to be here.

Zenooooo. Clap your hands…..show your love.

(Zeno claps and blushes.)

Helloooooooo. Oh, Poneeeeeeeeey Aren'ty you glad to be here.

Poneeeeeeeeeeey. Claps your hands and show your love.

(Pony drools a thick stream onto his lap.)

(She plays louder.)

Helloooooooo. Oh, Antony. Aren't you glad to be here.

(Antony claps his hands)

Good Antony. Oh, Leadeeeeeeeey. Aren't you glad to be here.

Oh Leadeeeeey. Good. Oh, Mattiiiiiiii. Aren't you glad to be

Here. Clap your hands and show your love.

Ohhhh Class. Aren't yall glad to be here. Clap your hands

To show your loooooove. Yeah.

(Everyone claps there hands.)

Lights out.

Lights up.

Jona sits with Pony and plays the rubber band game with him. He helps Pony stretch and exercise his fingers in extending the bands over pegs. The pegs are nailed to a simple, square board. Anthony remains on the floor asleep. The wheel chair girls listen to a tape of cartoon music. Zeno plays with alphabet blocks. Mrs. Black snacks on a noodle dish and watches over Zeno. Micheal has taken his break.

Jona

Come on Pony. Come on guy. Stretch em.

I know you can do three pegs. Wrap it around

Three. No that's two. No two. That's two.

Try three. Three Pony.

(Holding up three fingers.)

THREEE. Come on three. Try three. You got it.

Nope two. Wait. Stretch em. Stretch those fingers.

Three. Yeah. You got three. Three Pony.

Miss Country

He likes that rubber band game.

Jona

It's a good work skill for him. Motor nerves in all.

You know, it's the emotion that matters.

Its showing him he has it and give it to him.

Emotion heals.

Miss Country

Its moments that count with these guys.

Jona

Moments all they have.

(Pony wraps the rubber band around three pegs.)

Pony

Yeahhhh. Baiiii baiiiii. Baiiiii.

Jona

Baiiii? Whats Baiiiii?

(Pony claps his hands together and yells in victory. Pony puts at him and drool pours from his lower lip in a thick, circular string.)

Pony

YEAAAAAAAH. YEAH. Baiiiiiiiii.

Yeeee. Baiiiiii.

Jona

Whats baiiii Pony?

Miss Country

Whats baiiii Pony?

Jona

Does he say that a lot?

Miss Country

Well, yes. He says a lot of things.

Jona

It sounds like Bad. But with out the "d."

Miss Country

Mmh.

Jona

I wonder what he means.

Miss Country

Pony is severely mentally retarded. He may not know

himself.

(A moment passes. Pony hums. He points at Jona.)

Pony

Baiiiiiiiii. Baiiiiiiiiii. Ehw Baiiiiiiiiiii. Ehw baiiii.

(Pony laughs.)

Jona

Pony would you like to get another work skill.

(Pony gets up and walks over to the work skill shelf. He returns some puzzles. Pony moves with delicate grace and concentrated speed. Pony sits back down at the worktable. Pony crosses his legs like a lady.)

Lights out.

Lights up.

Officer Tong speaks to Antony. Spot on them.

Officer Tong

Antony why did you bite Mrs. Black?

Antony huh. Why? Hey. Are you ok?

You wanna go home.

Antony

No.

Officer Tong

You wanna be good. Huh, Antony.

Huh. How about it? No more biting.

We can't have you bite. What if

some one bit you? How would you

Feel.

Antony

Nooo.

Officer Tong

Now come on. Don't be that way.

Antony

Noo.

Officer Tong

Whats no for. I haven't asked you anything?

Antony. What if some one bit you?

Antony

No.

Officer Tong

No. Is that what happens when some

One bits you. No. No's you answer.

Now come on. Antony. Don't

Just sit there. No more biting.

You promise.

Antony

Ahk. Ok.

Officer Tong

Ok?

Antony

Ahk. Oh. K.

Officer Tong

You sure?

Antony

I sure.

Officer Tong

Ok. I'm going now. You be good now.

(Officer tong exits the class room.)

Lights down.

Lights up.

Room is decorated with Christmas ornaments. Zeno, Officer Tong, Mikel, Jona, Mrs. Black, Miss Countries, Antony, Pony Chino, Leady, Malli, Talla, and the nurse all dance in a circle. The dancing should be as normal and fun as regular people dance. A single spot takes it turn illuminating each person.

Talking Heads play on the radio. Everyone is joyful. The celebration goes on for a few minutes.

Lights down.

Lights up

The entire class works quietly on work skills. The wheelchair girls sing and hum. Leady cries like a siren. Matti is out with Miss Country. Mrs. Black returns with Zeno and two tired assistants. She leads Zeno into the room by his shirt. Mrs. Black holds Zeno up against the wall near the door. Mikel walks in. He rushes to him and helps her brace him. Zeno has chocolate cake running down his chin. He chomps in large bites. She attaches two hefty clothespins to his nipples and ear lobs. Zeno rocks his head side to side and twists from the pain. He hums and grunts. She pinches on the paper clips and leads him to his nest. Mikel follows. Chocolate cake drips to the floor. Zeno wipes his chocolate cake infested hands on the desk. Mikel wraps his fingers around his throat and tries to get Zeno to spit his cake out. Zeno grunts and shakes his head "no." He is quite angry.

Mikel

Spit it out. Zeno. Spit it . . .

Mrs. Black.

Come awhn Zeno shpit her out.

Spit it out Zeno.

Mikel

Spit.

Jona

Where did he get the cake.

Mrs. Black

Office. Down the hall. He runs in there.

Got the birth day cake.

Jona

Whose birth day.

Mrs. Black

His.

(Mikel smiles.)

Jona

Mikel's.

Mrs. Black.

No. His.

Jona

Zenos. Why didn't you just give him a slice.

Mikel

He knows things.

Jona

Knows things?

Mikel

Knows things.

Mrs. Black

He knew whered dee cake wahad.

Mikel

He just knows.

Jona

He knew where the cake was?

How?

(Mikel touches his nose.)

Jona

He smelled it.

(Miss Country walks in with Matti.)

Miss Country

Somebody spoiled their birthday cake.

Jona

Spoiled it?

Mikel

He saw it when you brought it in this morning.

Miss Country

Gaw. Its near lunch. I can't believe. . .

Mikel

Wow. Kids got smell.

(Mrs. Black sprays a canister of Glade in the air. Mikel pinches the clothespin that hangs from Zeno nipple. Zeno whines and grunts. )

Mrs. Black

Boy, pew wee, Zeno. Zeno stinks up

a charm.

Mikel

Boy just was about to have a good lunch too.

Went and ruined it. You see that Jona.

Gotta watch him.

(Pinches clothespin.)

Mrs. Black

Set him in his desk.

(Mikel seats Zeno in his desk. Zeno whines and hollers. He causes Pony to laugh. Antony begins to mumble and whimper. Leady sings softly. The room is afire with noisy voices. Jona tries to read a children's book to cover it up.)

Jona

All in a days work, eh.

Lights down.

Zeno, Antony, Pony, the girls and Chino watch the television set. Miss Countries hits the play button on the VCR. Cartoon music plays. Jano and Mikel spray down the tables and occasional watch. Mrs. Black snacks. Cartoon music blares over the TV/VCR speakers.

Lights down.

Lighs up.

Same situation.

Jona

What is that spray. It smells odd.

Miss Country

Pine and Vinegar.

Jona

Yeah. I can't get that smell off at home.

Mrs. Black

You use dee glove. Oder deer.

Jona

Where.

(She points to the cleaning shelf. Various paper towels and rubber disposable medical gloves rest in boxes. Jano gets one.)

Jona

What is that smell?

Mikel

Yep. Strong smell. Covers it up.

Mrs. Black

Break time coming

Lights down.

Lights up.

Jona and Pony are before stage. They are on a walk. Pony drools on a rag and does not speak. Jona walks next to him. They stop at a picnic bench in a alcove in the school.

Windy day.

Jona

Windy.

(Pony drools.)

Jona

I messed up. I had a shot. I lost control.

You seem to be in somewhat control Pony.

(Pony drools.)

So, when I got back from the Big Apple,

I filled out an application, just the other day.

For 7-11. They hired me. Then, they fired me.

To much of a individualist. In-subornation.

I remember on the W-2 Form. Something

You may be blessed not ever being introduced to.

Work form. Anyway, it had an option for

Exempt. Exempt. Or you could fill out, or

I could fill out, one. Exempt or one.

That's my category. Family. Success equals

Family. Whats a family Pony.

(Pony drools in thicker slobbering pools.)

Family is when you stick together. Thick or thin.

You got it. Your always family Pony.

To all of us. You can't fail. Will stick it out for ya.

We won't let you go. If we do fail you; indivisible

will fall to shatter into an endless amount of pieces,

and it will take more than the kings men to

put together again.

(Pony drools.)

Wind.

Lights down to gusting wind.

35


End file.
